Saving Serentiy
by GoldenDragon7156
Summary: Serenity's eye surgery failed the first time,the doctors thought of another way to fix her eyes. How can Yugi help? A/N: Medical facts are completely exaggerated for the sake of the story, please let them go! Thanks!


Hey guys, this is just a little thing I couldn't get out of my head. Enjoy!

Joey's only little sister was sitting in a hospital bed on the brink of blindness. He was standing there watching helplessly through a window that lead to her room.

"I can't believe the surgery didn't work." he spoke to his smaller friend Yugi who was standing next to him attempting to console his friend.

"Don't worry Joey, these doctors are the best, they will think of something." Yugi said quietly, placing a hand on his friends' shoulder.

Just then two more of the gang showed up.

"Hey guys, Joey, how is Serenity?" Tea asked as she peered through the window.

Joey sighed, "Not good, the surgery didn't work, so now, if they don't do something soon, she's going to be completely blind."

"Poor Serenity." Tea said as she looked through the window once more.

"Joseph Wheeler?"

Joey turned to the sound of his name. There a doctor stood holding a clip board.

"Yeah, that's me!" At this point everyone had their attention on the doctor.

"Well, as you know Serenity's body rejected laser eye treatment and the second option, her new eyes, but we ran some tests and we have one last chance at saving her sight."

"Well, what is it doc?" Tristan asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I'd do anything to save her." Joey said desperately.

"Well, what we need to do first is find a donor. If we can find a donor that matches Serenity's, or at least be transfused easily;" he paused for only a moment looking at the kids before him, they were looking back anxiously. "Bone marrow"

"Bone Marrow?" Tea asked, the doctor nodded. "Bone marrow has lots of different ways to heal defective areas of the body, and if we can find someone, we have a chance." The doctor repeated.

"Test me!" Joey stepped up bravely.

"Yeah! Me to!" Tristen said stepping next to Joey.

"Count me in to!" Tea determinedly.

"Me to!" Yugi said, a little less determined than Tea, not that he didn't want to help Serenity, of course he did, but needles just weren't his forte.

Joey looked around at his friends.

"You guys would do that for my sister?" Joey was touched as his friends smiled and nodded.

"You have to test all of us Doc." Joey said desperately.

The doctor looked around at the kids that were selflessly willing to be tested on to save their friend, he sighed, "Let me get the paper work together for all of you, and we will get started as soon as possible." He agreed as he adjusted his glasses higher on his nose.

The group looked around smiling. They filled out their paper work and waited in the waiting room until they were called back.

Sitting in the same room, all of them were prepped to have blood drawn to see if anyone was a match to Serenity.

As they waited for the result, they went in to visit Serenity.

"Hey there sis!" Joey happily marched into the room, as the others respectfully walked in with smiles on their faces.

In a gloomy voice Serenity observed, "You sound chipper today, Joey."

Joey goofily chuckled, "Dats riiight! Guess what we just did!"

Serenity straightened up, "Who is "we"?" she asked.

Tea piped up,"Oh, Serenity, it's me Tea, Yugi and Tristan are here to."

This made Serenity smile, "Wow! Hi everyone!"

They were interrupted as the doctor walked in once again.

"Tell us you have good news doctor." Yugi said.

"Yeah, do any of us match her?" Tristan asked.

"Well, nobody is a match for Serenity." The doctor paused, he saw all the kids deflate into sadness, "However, there is only one of you that is a universal donor, meaning they can give blood or bone marrow to anyone." The doctor finished.

"Well, who is it?" they asked impatiently.

The doctor took a moment to look at the papers, "Yugi Muto."

The gang smiled at Yugi for encouragement, knowing he was the one that was most afraid of needles.

"There is only one thing that concerns me." The doctor spoke up.

"What is it?" Yugi asked nervously.

"We would be taking bone marrow from your hip bones, which have the most bone density, with the amount of bone marrow we would need for this, and how petit you are Yugi, you could have bone weakness, leading to muscle weakness in your leg lasting months."

Yugi looked down in thought, he looked at poor Serenity sitting there with her eyes wrapped up, he determinedly looked at the doctor and said, "I'll still do it." He paused and looked at her again, and sighed a little, "I'll do it for her."

The doctor nodded, "Well there is no time to lose." The doctor stepped aside, and held his hand out letting Yugi go first down the hallway.

Yugi nervously looked around to all of his friends, he tried to smile, but it came out more like a taut mouth slide to the side.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll go with you. Tea, Tristan, will you stay with Serenity?" Joey asked.

Tea nodded at Joey, then turned to Yugi who was now the same height as her. "You're doing a very selfless thing Yugi, I'm so proud of you!" Tea gave Yugi a hug, as he sauntered away with the doctor, and Joey in tow.

An hour later, Yugi was sitting in a hospital room, hooked up to machines keeping him hydrated. Joey saw that Yugi was shaking, he knew his friend was scared to be in hospitals after being in and out of them as a kid. Joey reached over and placed a hand on Yugi's shaking one.

"Hn?" Yugi snapped his head up to meet Joey's eyes. "Yugi, I hope you know that what you're doing, it means the world to me, and Serenity, she is going to appreciate this so much." Joey said as he fought back getting teary eyed.

Yugi looked over and smiled, "I'd do it again and again if I had to." Yugi said smiling slightly at his friend." Thanks for being here with me." Yugi said looking down at his pin cushioned hand.

Joey smiled, "Anytime little buddy."

The moment was interrupted as the door opened revealing Tea and Tristan. "Hey guys." Tea poked her head in. "Serenity fell asleep, so we came to see how you were feeling Yugi." Tea said in a whisper.

Yugi sighed, "I'm okay." Was all he said before the doctor walked into the room. " Yugi, are you ready?"

All eyes were on Yugi as he nervously nodded.

"Can we come in with him doc?" Joey asked desperately. "We know he's scared and he'd like to have at least ONE of us there, please?"

The doctor sighed, he looked at Yugi, would you feel better if your friends were there?"

Yugi looked at his friends and smiled, "I don't mind them coming." The doctor nodded. "Okay." It was a defeated answer, but the fight against them coming in the room was nonexistent so, they didn't say anything to jeopardize them being with Yugi.

In the room, doctors and nurses were preparing Yugi to take his bone marrow.

"Okay Yugi, we need you to lay on your stomach for us." Yugi flipped over as instructed, finding Joey sitting on a stool closest to him, wordlessly Joey grasped his hand, the look on his face made him look like he was scared for his friend. "You okay buddie?" Joey asked again, Yugi did nothing but nod.

"Okay Yugi, were going to inject the numbing agent into your system now, so you'll feel a little dizzy for a bit, and you'll feel some pressure where the puncture where we will be taking the bone marrow. Are you ready?"

Yugi was scared now, but nodded wordlessly nonetheless.

"Okay, here we go."

At the doctor's words, Yugi gripped Joey's hand tighter. He flinched at the needle poking him and making him feel numb and dizzy. He blinked a couple times to clear his vision.

"Don't fight it Yug, just lay down and relax." Joey said. Yugi heard him, but everything sounded muffled and as if the world was underwater. Laying his head down, he tried to keep himself from getting sick.

"I know it's rough to talk at the moment Yugi, but, how ya doin up there?" The doctor semi yelled to Yugi. Unsteadily, Yugi held his hand out with a thumbs up.

"Great, were going to take some bone marrow now Yugi, okay so you'll feel some pressure."

Tea gasped at the size of the needle, hiding her face in Tristan's shoulder, "Oh, I can't watch!"

The pressure definitely wasn't just a little pressure, Yugi gasped at the force he was feeling and knowing it was a needle made him more uneasy, one hand gripped the corner of the bed, one gripped tighter on Joey's hand as he felt the needle grind into his hip bone, he grimaced, forcing his body to stay still.

"You're doing great Yugi!" The doctor called to him, going as quick as possible without hurting Yugi.

A nurse looked over and saw the pained look on Yugi's face and noticed he was holding his breath trying to control his pain intake, she placed a hand on his shoulder gently, "Take a breath Yugi, don't forget to breathe." Yugi let out a quick, pained breath. He let out a pained groan, squeezing Joey's hand tighter, "Hey Doc, I ain't no doctor, but I don't think that numbing stuff is working, can't you give him more?" The doctor paused and shook his head, "I already gave him the maximum amount I could with his body weight."

Yugi let out another strained breath, "I'm alright, just do it." Yugi's voice was a little slurred due to the meds, at his own words, Yugi gripped Joey's hand tighter waiting more pain. With more pressure on the large syringe it went right in his bone, Yugi gritted his teeth, placing his forehead on his hand that was clasped in Joey's, Joey reached over with his free hand placing it on Yugi's shoulder to comfort him. "It's almost over pal, hang on a couple more seconds." Joey looked over at Tristan who was now standing alone, Tea must have left the room. His eyes met Tristan's, he had a slightly scared look on his face, matching Joey's. Their eyes were on the syringe with a white/yellowish substance being extracted from Yugi's hip bone. Tristan and Joey cringed together silently.

Joey suddenly felt a slight jerk from Yugi, his head was down all the way on the bed, his eyes were a bit droopy, his eyes were jerking to one side, but he seemed to be breathing a little roughly, "Aye, uhh, nurse?" The nurse was placing her gentle hands on both sides of the punctured area to keep it from tearing, at her title, she looked over to Joey, "It's Yugi, he doesn't look so good." The doctor stopped so the nurse could check Yugi, the nurse looked into his eyes to check the ticking. "The tick in his eyes is just a side effect from the numbing agent we injected, he's dizzy. Yugi, I'm going to put an oxygen mask on you okay? It'll help you breathe better."

The nurse placed a mask on Yugi's face and it immediately made Yugi sigh, as if he'd been waiting on that. Joey felt his heart sink, he thought to himself, ' _What if Yugi needed that but couldn't make himself voice it?'_ the thought made Joey feel bad, but he was happy he noticed Yugi's distress.

After another 10 minutes or so passed, finally, the doctor stopped. "Okay Yugi were all done, I'm going to pull the syringe out now, it's going to cause a little more pressure okay?"

Yugi couldn't move at all, he peered down in the direction the voice came from, from under the mask. The doctor pulled the syringe out slowly as to not tear the skin or cause more bleeding.

The pressure of the syringe pulling at his bone made Yugi groan under the mask, Yugi tried again to grip Joey's hand but it was too hard, his hands felt as if they were made of lead.

The needle was finally out, it caused Yugi to inhale deeply.

"Alright Allie, get that to the lab and prep Ms. Wheeler for her next surgery please." The nurse took the bone marrow away and the doctor was placing a gauze pad and a clear seal like band aid around it. Once the puncture was sealed, the doctor got up and washed his hands. He walked over next to Joey who stood so the doctor could sit on the stool he was previously on. He took the mask off to examine him, he looked into Yugi's eyes, listened to his heart and lungs. "Yugi, you're breathing awfully deep, are you feeling alright, just say yes or no." Yugi slowly strained to shake his head no. The doctor put the mask on him again, "Better?" The doctor got a small nod from Yugi. He turned to Joey and Tristan, "He'll be dizzy for about a half hour to an hour, the numbing agent we injected him with is also a small hallucinogen, he could see small spots in his eyes, or try to swat something away but nothing major, he'll be alright within the hour, I'll be back then to check up on him," he turned and pointed to the bed, if you need anything in the meantime, press the red nurse's button on the bed." The doctor nodded his goodbye and left to see other patients.

Joey sighed taking his spot back on the stool, "Sorry you had to go through that pal." Yugi's eyes were closed, he must be sleeping. Tristan pulled a stool up to sit next to Joey, "He'll be alright buddy, Yugi's a strong kid, we never really give him enough credit for it." Tristan said patting him on the arm, minding the I.V.

About half an hour rolled by, Yugi heard voices coming from behind him, he slowly turned his head to the sound of his friends, they were silently bickering about Tristan's love for Serenity. Yugi sighed and smiled lightly at the two still being there. He slowly propped himself upon his elbows and removed the mask from his face, "Hey guys." Yugi's voice was low and wavering.

"Yug, you're awake!" Tristan said surprised. "Hey buddy! How ya feelin?" Joey's voice was also low also. Yugi looked a little embarrassed, "Actually I feel like I'm going to be sick." Joey and Tristan's eyes went wide, "Joey press the nurse button." Tristan instructed as he grabbed a pink bucket that was nearby and handed it to Yugi who almost immediately threw up in it, he took a breath, "I'm sorry." Yugi said hugging the bucket.

"Hey, no need to be sorry, it's alright." Joey said rubbing Yugi's back. Then a nurse walks in, her eyes soften, trying to lighten to mood, like most nurses do, she pretty much stated the obvious, "Aww, Yugi, it looks like you aren't feeling very well, do you want me to help you to the bathroom?" Yugi nodded. Slowly he got into a sitting position with the help of the nurse and Joey. Yugi was up and walking with a little help and a small limp, Joey noticed the punctured area was starting to bruise lightly.

Joey and Tristan heard Yugi getting sick in the bathroom, the nurse was in there with a cup of water at the ready. "Let's give him some time to recover and get that outta his system, let's go check on Tea and Serenity." Tristan nodded.

"We'll be back Yugi, we're going to check in on the girls." He was answered back with more wrenching. Joey and Tristan both sweat dropped and went out the door. Tristan turned to Joey who nodded quickly.

They found Tea in Serenity's room braiding Serenity's long red hair and giggling. "Hey girls." Tristan said coming in the room followed by Joey.

"Hey guys! How is Yugi doing?" Tea asked flipping a hair tie around the end of Serenity's braid, and laying it across her shoulder. Serenity felt it and smiled, "Thanks Tea!"

"He'll be fine." Joey said causing Tea to drop her smile, "He _will_ be alright? That means he isn't okay now, what's wrong?!" Tea's worried tone cause Serenity to gasp and cover her mouth. Joey smiled wearily and waved away Tea's worry, "No no! you've got it all wrong! Yugi just wasn't feeling well when he woke up, and got sick, that's all." Tea gasped, "AND YOU LEFT POOR YUGI WHILE HE WAS SICK?!" Joey stepped back, "He's got a nurse with'im, what's the big deal?!"

Tea groaned with annoyance and turned to Serenity, "Serenity, do you mind if I go check up on Yugi?" Serenity smiled, "Not at all!" Tea turned to the larger boy's arms crossed hip cocked out to the side and a foot firmly planted to the side, "Someone's gotta look out for him." With that she stormed out of the room to Yugi.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Tristan whispered to Joey who shrugged, "Who knows, it must bet a girl thing."

"Joey, Yugi's one of your best friends and you just left him when he needed you! THAT'S why Tea was upset."

"Serenity. You're my sister, nobody comes before you, you know that." Joey sat on her bed holding her hand, lowly she said, "Even your friend who wants to help me?" Tristan nodded, 'Yeah man, you don't bite the hand that feeds you." Agreeing with Serenity, "Shut it Tristan!" Joey looked back at Serenity, "What do you want me to do Serenity, leave you here alone?"

Serenity smiled, "I'll be okay for now on my own, Yugi just went through a lot, he needs you." Serenity smiled at her brother. Joey smiled, "You're so brave Serenity." Joey stood and kissed his little sister on the forehead. "I'll so help out Yug if it'll make you happy." Serenity smiled and nodded. Joey sighed, "Alright, I love ya sis." Joey said walking away with Tristan, "Don't sweat it Serenity, we'll be back soon, k?" Tristan added walking behind Joey out the door.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" Serenity smiled and waved in their direction.

Joey and Tristan walked in the door as the nurse was helping Yugi back into his bed to rest.

"Hey man." Tristan said closing the door behind him.

Yugi looked over and smiled, "Hey guys." Yugi adjusted himself in the bed and thanked the nurse as she left.

"Man, we're sorry!" Joey exclaimed, placing his large hands on Yugi's petit shoulders.

"What do you guys have to be sorry about?" Yugi asked confused.

Joey and Tristan exchanged guilty glances.

"We're sorry we left when you were getting sick." Tristan explained.

Yugi smiled and snorted a laugh, "That's okay! It was gross and I'd actually rather you not hear or see me throw up." Yugi explained with a small, embarrassed chuckle.

Joey and Tristan smiled at each other. Joey

placed his hands on his hips leaning over to Tea dramatically. "See! He didn't even want us here, TAY-YA!" Joey exaggerated the pronunciation of Tea's name, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Before Yugi could question his friend's behavior, the nurse walked back in. "Hello again Yugi, the doctor cleared you to go, but he thinks it would be safer if you walked with this." The nurse held up a silver cane with black rubber bottom and a black handle.

Yugi sighed taking the cane from her. "Is it really necessary?" Yugi asked, dread filling his voice. The kind nurse nodded, "The doctor seems to think so. Do you need help learning to use it?"

Yugi shook his head," No thank you, I think I can manage." The nurse nodded. "They are getting ready to take Serenity to her surgery, now is a good time to go talk to her." The nurse opened the door directing them out of the room. Tea and Tristan walked out of the room first, then came Yugi who was walking with his cane with Joey at his side with his hand at the small of Yugi's back, in case he lost balance.

Serenity was playing with the braid in her hair that Tea had done, nervously pulling at the random strands that came loose. A knock came from the door, "Serenity, it's us!" Joey said opening the door.

"Welcome back, how is Yugi?" Serenity asked innocently.

"You can ask him yourself, he's here to!" Joey said pulling up a chair for his friend, he was next to Serenity's side, with Joey next to him and Tea and Tristan on the other side of her bed.

"Oh Yugi, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me." Serenity's hands nervously gripped the white sheet that covered her.

Yugi placed a hand over her shaking ones. "Serenity," Yugi stared, her head turned in his general direction. "I'd do it for you a thousand times if it meant you could see again." Yugi said with a compassion filled voice.

"Oh Yugi..." Serenity felt up where Yugi's shoulders were, making him blush, once she found where he was, she pulled him into a sweet hug, in which they both need.

"Serenity?"

A nurse made herself known at the door, "It's time to go, are you ready?" her voice was soft and comforting. Serenity turned in Yugi's arms and nodded. Yugi hugged her once more, he placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead. "It'll be fine Serenity. You'll do fine." Pulling away, he placed a hand on her cheek in parting, Joey came up and gave his sister a long hug, "I love you, sis, we'll see ya in a couple hours, k?" Joey swayed, still hugging his sister who cuddled in close to her brother, "I love you to Joey."

Serenity and Tristan exchanged an awkward goodbye, but hugs were exchanged none the less. Tea and Serenity hugged for a long time, Tea running her mother hen fingers through her hair calming her. "We'll see you soon sweetie, okay?" Tea's eyes began to water as did Serenity's who nodded.

The nurses wheeled her away into surgery.

TBC!

Thanks for reading and please review for 2nd chapter! :D


End file.
